


The Double Lines

by emilyfuckingprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyfuckingprentiss/pseuds/emilyfuckingprentiss
Summary: The tables have turned: Emily Prentiss has a surprise of her own for her beloved wife, however, she is unsure whether she has made a mistake. She hasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mommy Prentiss so much. As always, Victoria, Sophia, and Emma are my own characters, however the rest belong to the creators/writers of Criminal Minds.

Lips quivering, hands trembling, she attempted to look passed the blurring tears flowing over her eyes. Her stomach was churning endlessly, her heart a pounding sympathy within her chest, and she was sure it would cause the bones caging it to break, shatter, releasing the vital organ from its restraints. Suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling came over her, not that the other emotions overwhelming her were average. She rushed from the sink in which balanced her, dropping the small object in hand, to the porcelain bowl just a few feet away, ridding the bagel and coffee she had consumed only an hour previous. And the tears began streaming down her cheeks as she pushed herself away from the toilet, leaning her body on the wall behind her. To her right, she noticed the fallen object, choosing to ignore its presence rather than collect it in her still uneasy fingers.  
The walls seemed to be closing in on her. Feeling as if she could no longer breathe properly, she unbuttoned the black slacks she wore, lifting her hips in order to slide them around her bum, and used her feet to push the pants off of her legs. She relished in the cold floor against her newly exposed, hot skin. Pulling the blazer from her shoulders, her decision to not attend work that day was made, set in stone in her mind. And before she could fully realize her actions, she was nearing nudity on the bathroom floor, sitting in her simple white bra and matching underwear. She still felt as though she could not breathe and her body temperature was rising along with her anxiety.  
“Emily, are you still here?” she heard her wife call out just after the front door slammed shut. “I forgot my coffee!” The younger woman was approaching, voice growing louder in volume. She pushed her body into a standing position, balancing her feet on the cold tile, unsure if her knees which felt like gelatin would hold her for more than only a moment. Bending down, using the edge of the sink for stability, she picked up the white, plastic object with a loud sigh.  
She slowly opened the door, expecting her wife to be standing just on the other side of the threshold. However, she was greeted with the familiar hanging photograph of her beloved family on the opposite wall. She remembered the photoshoot vividly:  
_Her wife chased their one year old daughter around attempting to ensure she not dirty her chosen white dress and shoes in the middle of the secluded pumpkin patch. She watched the two of them yelling and running passed pumpkins and gourds wondering when she had gotten as lucky as she knew she was, when a small hand tugging at her tight jeans captured her attention. Their four year old daughter looked up at her with smiling eyes and a mouth beaming from ear to ear revealing the gaps of her recently lost three teeth. Her dark hair was pulled into a donut-like bun on top of her head, and her finger nails painted orange. She stared into the toddler’s dark eyes, accepting the small pumpkin granted to her. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she grinned, squatting to obtain eye level with her daughter. The toddler wrapped her arms around her, gripping at the loose, white button down she wore._  
_“Okay,” she heard her wife grunt as she lifted the one year old into her arms, heading back toward them, her own white dress bunching at the hip, revealing a bit more of her leg. “Emma and Mommy are ready. Are you and Mama ready, Sophia?”_  
Continuing further into the bedroom, she heard the familiar sound of her wife’s heels against the hardwood flooring of the closet. “Hey, Em, do you know where my ank-never mind.” She took a personally invited seat on their bed, grabbing a pillow to cover the chilled skin of her bare thighs. Tears trickled down her cheeks now, and she blinked them from her eyes hoping with each clearing the lines on the object in her hands would change, decreasing by a single digit.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her wife entering the room once again. She slowly looked to her, analyzing the wide slacks she wore, up her button down, landing upon her face painted with confusion and concern. “Emily, what’s going on?” The younger woman froze, and she watched her wife’s eyes lower to her hands on the pillow.  
“Victoria,” her voice trembled. The excruciating pain from her narrowing throat warranted her a demand to withhold any further words. Instead, she stared at the woman walking toward her, unable to look from her ocean blue eyes. She wondered what was going on in the woman’s beautiful mind, praying it was much unlike her own worrisome thoughts. The acid in her throat began to rise, again and the hand suddenly on her wrist felt as if it was burning her skin straight through to the bone.  
“Emily, is that…?” Her wife’s blue eyes widened, doubling in size.  
“Look, Victoria,” she pushed the words from their restraints for she knew she needed to explain, more for herself than the younger woman. “I wanted to surprise you, but I honestly didn’t think it had worked until I started throwing up every morning after breakfast and I realized my pants were a little tighter. Please don’t be upset, Victoria. I know this wasn’t planned like Sophia and Emma, but I just…I wanted to know if I could do this…for me…for you. For us.”  
The younger woman shook her head from left to right slowly but then her lips curled into a smile. “Emily,” her wife’s warm hand cupped her cheek and she placed a heated, needed kiss to her lips. The pregnancy test fell from her hands for the second time that morning as she was pushed back onto the bed, the weight of her true love covering her like a longed-for blanket. She smiled into the kiss, causing their lips to unlock, her wife hovering above her, hair draping around them like a secret dome for their own protection.  
“Emily, I would never be mad you for something like this. I love you far too much, and I love our family far too much,” She stared at the younger woman’s wide smile of white teeth, falling in love with it all over again. “Are you happy?”  
Nodding, she tangled her fingers within her wife’s thick, perfectly curled hair, bringing her into another needed kiss. She felt reassurance and love swallowing her anxiety and fear as two hands ran the expanse of her waist, grounding her on the messy bed. “I’m so happy,” she moaned into equally eager lips. “How are we going to tell the girls?”


End file.
